masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dail'Kanaar
Origin Dail was born on 2165 CE from a human mother and lived half his childhood with his mother and father. His real name is Dail Demrega. With his father wanting a better life for his son and wife, They lived on a commercial freighter that was unregistered for trading purposes but were still able to buy supplies. Dail loved his life for the past 7 years until a batarian slaver ship spotted them and captured there ship. Zel tried what he could to fend off the slavers that boarded his ship and was killed. His human mother evacuated him in a escape pod leaving herself behind. Unknown to Dail when he was seven, his mother was spared for a ransom from the alliance officials. At the beggining of Dail's home being destroyed, another quarian on his pilgrimage spotted the exploding ship and investigated. Finding the escape pod with Dail inside it, The quarian that found him was Nel'Duran. Nel never knew the responsibility of raising a child especially a quarian born outside the migrant fleet. History When Dail was old enough to go on his pilgrimage he wanted to find his mother. His new homeship "The Galyana" spotted an anomaly on the passing planet below and Dail was instructed to investigate the anomaly. When he discovered it, It was his homeship that was taken over from batarian slavers 11 years ago. He found its central core proccesor and downloaded it to his omni-tool. The core had been dormant and designed an AI within itself. With the retreived AI from the core, Dail questioned if the AI had known what happened to his parents. The AI replied only his mother surviving and his father killed. Her current location was the Citadel. With the AI's help finding an abandoned alliance base, Dail discovered a Prototype Commercial Freighter. He found his gift to his people but needed to find his mother. Just when he found where his mother lived, he was ordered by the traffic controller to turn back but another controller gave him authorization to dock. When he left the ship he was given an escort to his mother. Dail suspected something, how could a turian know who he was. When the turian and Dail entered, His mother cried and greeted him with a hug. After 11 years of thinking his mother was dead he finally found her. Vayla also explained her marriage to another person who did understand, Sal Polaris *Species: Hybrid (Human/Quarian) *Personailty: Quiet and open-minded *Afflition: Migrant Fleet Marines (Gunnery Sargeant) *Nickname: Double D *Specialty: Hacking, Marksman, Repair *Status: Second Captain of the Galyana Geth attack When Dail and his mother explained if he was going to stay or return to the Migrant fleet, His mother pleaded he stay. Dail was stuck to either stay or go back. When he finally decided an explosion went off. Which a public shuttle had crashed on Sal's doorstep. Dail went to go see if Sal was ok and Sal came out with him yawning. Dail figured out Sal was not paranoid about the citadel being attacked. After the attack Dail was accused of breaking and entering and then murder. Combat Dail later joined the Marine corps after the geth attack, He bumbed into his new squad leader Sero'Zoyu. When he was tasked to aid her in a stealth mission in the terminus systems. The migrant fleet stumbled upon Ashe's. Their mission was to find anything of value on the planet, just when they found something the fleet needed there were mercs. Sero ordered Dail to keep her covered but she was spotted and hit by a sniper. Dail killed the sniper and rushed for Sero while under fire. He contacted the Galyana for rescue, but the Galyana was unable to land with an AA gun. Later Sero throwing a napalm charge on the gun causing it to explode and debris falling everywhere. The Galyana sent a shuttle and shortly landed and they were off the planet. Since then Dail had seen combat from the geth attack and in the marine corps. He is Gunnery Sargeant, 12th platoon. Relationship with Sero'Zoyu After Dail's first mission as a marine, he gained the attention of his squad leader by saving her life and regaining the reputation of the Galyana. She later fell in love with him. By visiting his room when he was sleeping, she later admitted her love to him and decided to let him keep the ship he found on his pilgrimage as a gift but they would be able to use it even without his permission. Unknown to Sero, Dail wanted to be only friends. He thought telling her immediatly would emotionly scar her. Appearence Like every other male quarian, Dail looks the same but gives a special traditional prayer to show that it is him among his friends. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Dantanius Category:Destination